gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Boogie Shoes
Boogie Shoes by KC and the Sunshine Band is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Unique and Vocal Adrenaline. Unique performs as her true self at Regionals to everyone's amazement, especially to Jesse who sees her and unsuccessfully tries to call her off the stage. The crowd loves the number and Vocal Adrenaline manages to win the competition. Lyrics Unique: Hey, yeah! Yeah! Listen. Girl, to be with you is my fav'rite thing, yeah Uh-huh, yeah And I can't wait til I see you again Yeah, yeah Uh-uh, uh-uh Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on My, my, my, my, my boogie shoes Just to boogie with you (Unique: Yeah) I want to put on My, my, my, my, my boogie shoes Just to boogie with you Unique: Uh-huh, I want to do it 'til the sun comes up (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up) Hey, yeah! Yeah I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough! (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough) Yeah! Uh-huh! Vocal Adrenaline (Unique): I want to put on (I want to put on) My, my, my, my Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: My boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline (Unique): Just to boogie with you (With you, with you, with you, yeah!) I want to put on (I want to put on) My, my, my, my Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: My boogie shoes Unique (Vocal Adrenaline): (Just to boogie with you) Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah! (Ooo) I'm alright! Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: My, my, my, my, my, boogie shoes! Vocal Adrenaline Girls (Unique): Boogie down, boogie down, boogie down (Hey-yeah!) Unique (Vocal Adrenaline): (Just to boogie with you!) Hey, hey, hey! Hey! (Whoo!) Oh, whoah! My, my, my, my, my, my, my boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline (Unique): I want to put on (Oh!) My, my, my, my, my boogie shoes (Hey!) Just to boogie with you (Oh, yeah!) I want to put on (My boogie!) My, my, my, my, my boogie shoes (Come on!) Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you Vocal Adrenaline (Unique): (Hey!) I want to put on (I want to put on!) My, my, my, my, my boogie shoes (My boogie shoes!) Just to boogie with you (Oh, yeah!) I want to put on My, my, my, my, my (Yeah, yeah!) My boogie shoes Just to boogie with you (Hey!) Yeah! Trivia *This is the second song by KC and The Sunshine Band in the episode, the first being That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty. *In Funk, Artie mentions that he loves this song. *This is the first song sung by Unique Adams. Errors *When the camera focus on Jesse obligating Wade to get off the stage, the backstage people are animated. Wade waves to him, and when the camera focus there again, the backstage people are starting to like the performance. Gallery BoogieShoesGlee.png BB1.jpg BBUnique.jpg Alex-Newell.jpg BoogieShoesb.jpg G3uuu.jpg v201204240123020903645.jpg Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr_nccqcsKz9E1rhzzx6o1_250.gif tumblr_nccqcsKz9E1rhzzx6o4_250.gif tumblr_nccqcsKz9E1rhzzx6o5_250.gif tumblr_nccqcsKz9E1rhzzx6o5_250.gif tumblr_nccqcsKz9E1rhzzx6o6_250.gif tumblr_nccqcsKz9E1rhzzx6o3_250.gif tumblr_nccqcsKz9E1rhzzx6o2_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three